The Lord of the Rings: Part 2
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: What if there had been a sequel to Ralph Bakshi's roto-scoped adaptation of The Lord of the Rings? This is how I think it would have been like. Note: Italacized paragraphs are the narrator's words.
1. Recap

_Long ago in the Third Age of Middle-Earth, The Ring of Sauron came into the hands of a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins._

There Gandalf stood in the Baggins home known as Bag-End. He looked much older than he did at Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday party seventeen years prior. He had been explaining the history of the One Ring to Bilbo Baggins' nephew and heir, Frodo Baggins. When Bilbo had gone away to Rivendell, Gandalf instructed him to leave the Ring for Frodo. He was now in posession of the Ring that Bilbo had found in Gollum's cave during his journey with thirteen dwarves decades prior. As Gandalf explained the Ring's history, he recited an old rhyme about the it. He spoke in a language that Frodo had never heard before.

"One Ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and into the darkness bind them."

_The wizard Gandalf the Grey warned him of its great evil and instructed him to ride to Rivendell, where he'd be safe from Sauron's servants. Frodo and his gardner Samwise Gamgee set out from the Shire, along with Frodo's cousins Merry and Pippin joining them. On the way they met a ranger by the name of Strider, who was the heir of Isuldir, former king of Gondor and posessor of the Ring._

The hobbits were with the mysterious ranger in his quarters at The Prancing Pony. Frodo knew he could trust him, as an enemy would look fair but act foul. This caused Strider to wonder if he looked foul but acted fair.

He rose a sword that had been broken during a battle between Isuldir and Sauron themselves near the end of the Second Age of Middle-Earth.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he said.

_On Weathertop, Frodo was stabbed by a Ringwraith, but by luck he managed to survive and made it to Rivendell where he saw Gandalf, who informed him of the dark wizard Saruman's plan to gain the One Ring. A coucil was held and it was decided that a Fellowship would travel to Mordor to destroy the Ring. This group of companions consisted of Frodo, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas the elf, Gimli the dwarf, and Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor. Together they faced the darkness of the Mines of Moria, where a Balrog took Gandalf the Grey._

Gandalf had urged the others to run out of the mines as a Balrog approached. His sword was drawn out as he spoke to the beast.

"Go back to the Land of Shadow. You shall not pass."

He fought the Balrog and defeated it, but its whip took him down with it. The remaining members of the Fellowship watched in horror. Then they heard the cry of the wizard.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf shouted.

_The remaining companions traveled to Lothlorien and down the Great River. Frodo discovered Boromir's intentions to use the Ring to give power to Gondor._

Frodo was terrified by the desire for the Ring that he saw in Boromir's eyes. As Boromir approached him, he put on the Ring to turn himself invisible and escaped. Boromir remained.

"You miserable trickster!" Boromir cried. "You'll send us all to Sauron! Traitor! Traitor! Curse you to death and darkness, all you Halflings!" At that moment, Boromir's madness ended. He looked around and couldn't see Frodo anywhere. "What have I done?" he asked himself. "Frodo, come back! A madness took me, but it has passed! Come back!"

_Frodo believed that the only choice he had was to go to Mordor alone. Sam, however, guessed Frodo's intentions and followed Frodo to the shore, where he joined Frodo on his journey. On the way there, they came across Gollum, a creature once tortured by the Ring. He promised to guide them to a secret way into Mordor._

There in Emyn Muil, Frodo and Sam had Gollum's ankle tied up with a rope. He made a promise to the hobbits.

"We promises, yes," Gollum began, "I promise I will serve the promise of the Precious. Good master." Sam untied the rope and they started following Gollum to a way into the Land of Shadow.

_Meanwhile, Boromir was slayed by the dark forces as Saruman as they kidnapped Merry and Pippin. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli followed their trail into Fangorn Forest, where they met Gandalf the White, reborn after defeating the Balrog._

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas stared at the wizard in disbelief. He should've been dead, yet here he was alive and well.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said.

"Gandalf? Yes. That is my name," the wizard said.

_He informed them that Merry and Pippin were now in safe hands and that the real danger lied in Edoras. When they arrived, they met Theoden the king of Rohan, who had been listening to Saruman's servant Wormtongue. After Wormtongue's loyalty to Saruman was revealed, Theoden sent him away. One night, a battle against the armies of Isengard took place at Helm's Deep. All seemed hopeless until the morning light revealed Gandalf, arriving to drive out the dark forces of Saruman._

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" Theoden spotted Gandalf riding on his horse, Shadowfax. He rode right through Saruman's army and slayed enough Orcs to drive them out of Rohan forever.

_Here ends the first part of the history of the War of the Ring. Now begins the second part of the history of the War of the Ring._


	2. Isengard

Gandalf led Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Theoden through Fangor Forest. Theoden had brought soldiers with him in case they encountered any enemies on their journey. All knew not what lied ahead of them, except for Gandalf of course.

Legolas looked around at all the trees. Growing up in Mirkwood Forest, he had never seen trees as great as those of Fangorn. After much admiration, he spoke to Gimli.

"I like this forest. The trees are so beautiful." Gimli, however, felt quite the opposite. This forest was terrifying to him. After all, he had heard that this forest was dangerous.

"This forest gives me a bad feeling in my gut," Gimli told Legolas. "I'd rather be back at the caves of Helm's Deep."

"You liked them that much, did you?" Gimli nodded as a response to Legolas' question. "I'll make you a deal: If this war ever ends in our lifetime, I will come with you when you go back."

"Deal," Gimli said.

"Quiet," Theoden ordered them. "We are about to enter the realm of Saruman. Be prepared if any of his servants attack."

"You will find that you have nothing to worry about, King Theoden," Gandalf commented. As it turned out, he had been right. They entered Isengard and found that it had been flooded. Obviously, some great event had occurred that they were not aware of. Soon, two hobbits came into their sight..

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry said.

"It is refreshing to see you all, as I am feeling very weary," Pippin said. "

You rascals!" Gimli was unable to contain himself any longer. "A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling - and smoking!"

"How did you come by the wine?" Legolas asked.

"We can show you," Pippin said. "We deserved it for our well-earned victory."

"Are these not the Halflings that we of Rohan call the Holbytlan?" Theoden asked.

"Hobbits, actually," Pippin corrected him.

"Hobbits?" said Theoden. While their tongue seemed strange to him, the name sounded very fitting. "May I ask where Saruman is?"

"He is locked in his tower," Merry replied. "He along with a man called Wormtongue."

"Wormtongue?" Theoden knew it was the same Wormtongue who had been in his hall a couple of days earlier.

"We must go and speak to Saruman, Lord Theoden," Gandalf said. "The Ents should be gaurding the tower well."

"Let us ride, then." Theoden turned to the hobbits. "Farewell, and may we meet again in my house." At that moment, Gandalf and Theoden rode off in the direction of Orthanc.

"So that is the King of Rohan," Pippin said to Merry. "A fine old fellow. Very polite."

"Perhaps you can take us to a resting place where you can tell us your side of this tale," Aragorn said. "We have been on a long journey."

Merry and Pippin led Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli into a chamber where they had found food, wine, and herbs. Everybody sat down to hear about the events that had transpired over the last few days.

"When we came into the forest," Merry began, "we came into the care of an old Ent named Treebeard. As it turned out, the Ents had a common enemy: Saruman. Treebeard gathered all the Ents in the forest and we went through a process called Entmoot. When it was over, we all came to Isengard. The orcs were no match against Ents." "

Gandalf had come over to check in on us during the battle," Pippin said. "When he saw that everything was under control, he rode off somewhere."

"He rode off to Helm's Deep. We were having a battle of our own over there." "Now we know where Gandalf went to on our way there," Aragorn said. "Had he not arrived to our battle in the nick of time, things would have played out differently. Who knows if we'd even be here right now?"

"Everything worked in our favor," Merry said. "Luckily, the Ents were able to flood Isengard, defeating Saruman. Later on, Wormtongue arrived and was locked in the tower with Saruman."

"And here I thought we were going to have to come face-to-face with a great evil," Gimli said.

"We may have to yet," Aragorn said. "I believe it is time for us to go outside." Everyone agreed and followed him outdoors.

"There is Gandalf and Theoden!" said Legolas. "Let us go and meet them."

"Walk carefully," Merry said.

"So there you two are," Treebeard said. "I am guessing you will all want to see Saruman, too."

"Is that so?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," Gimli said. "I want to see if he really looks like you."

They all came to the foot of a black tower called Orthanc. At last, they would speak to Saruman, the wizard who had stirred much trouble in the land of Rohan. Gandalf knocked on the tower with his staff.

"Saruman come forth!" he called. "Who is it?" said Wormtongue from above. "What do you wish?"

"I curse the day when I first listened to that voice," Theoden commented.

"Go and fetch Saruman," Gandalf commanded. Wormtongue complied with his orders. Not long later, Saruman appeared. Gimli looked up at him, then at Gandalf as he made comparisons.

"Like, and yet unlike," the dwarf said.

"Well if it isn't Gandalf and Theoden Lord of the Mark of Rohan," Saruman began. "Why not have you come before? Do you wish to have peace with me?"

"Peace?" Theoden said in bewilderment. "You have taken the lives of people dear to me. I suppose we will have peace when you have perished. You are nothing but a corrupted liar." His words offended Saruman very much.

"I, Gandalf the White, hereby banish you, Saruman of many colours, from the White Council."

"So be it. I would not want to waste my time with a council made up entirely of fools. I'd sooner spend the rest of my life locked up in this tower, even if it meant having no one to speak to but my worthless servant. Good day and go away!" Saruman walked away from the window.

In a window higher above, Wormtongue held a stone and aimed it towards Saruman. When he threw it, he. The ball fell onto the stairs and rolled into the water. Pippin picked it up.

"I'll take that," Gandalf said as he took the stone. He wrapped the dark globes in the folds of his cloak. "Now let us all ride back to Edoras." They all mounted horses and began riding away from Isengard.

"Gandalf, where do you think Frodo and Sam are?" Merry asked.

"I do not know for certain," Gandalf answered. "If I had to guess, I'd say that they are on their way to Mordor as we ride."


	3. Smeagol Leads The Way

Frodo, Sam, and Gollum were walking by the mountains that surrounded the land of Mordor. They had gone through the marshes where a great battle had taken place many years ago. Gollum was leading them on a path to a secret entrance he had found many years ago.

"The nasty gate is behind us now," Gollum said. "Keep following Smeagol, and we leads the way."

"Smeagol, how long are these stairs that you mentioned?" Frodo asked.

"Not too long. It only takes two or three days to get to the top."

"Two or three days of climbing stairs?" Sam uttered. "What's at the top?" he needed to know what they would be in for when they reached the top of the stairs.

"A tunnel into the land of Mordor," he answered.

"This secret passage better be worth it. If we end up getting into any danger at all, I will see that you have the punishment that you deserve!" Sam spoke serious words. He was loyal enough to his master Frodo to protect him from any harm that would come in the way of their goal.

"Be nice to him," Frodo whispered. "We need him."

"Yes. Mean hobbit must be nice to Smeagol. You wants to get into an easier way, yes? If not, we goes back to the gate where nasty orcses get you." He, of course, didn't want them to choose this option. It would make it harder for him to get what he desired.

"So what you're saying is that there are no orcs on this path." Sam wanted to make sure that he understood what Gollum was saying. "Is that right?"

"There may be orcses," Gollum replied, "but they're too busy in their dark city to notice us, my Precious. They won't sees us in the dark. Not like orcses watching nasty gate all the time."

"It sounds like this path is definitely a safer bet," Frodo said.

"You better be right about this, Gollum," Sam said. He would keep an eye on this poor creature.

"No need to worry, hobbitses," he said. "Smeagol will protect you, oh yes."

"Very well, then. I will hold you to your word," Sam said.

"You know Smeagol," he said. "Always ready to help." _And she will be ready to help, too_, Gollum thought. He had much confidence that his plan would work. They doesn't suspect us, oh no, my Precious.

"Are you sure that we are doing the right thing, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked his master. "After all, we know nothing about this path ahead of us."

"There are many things we don't know about," Frodo said. "The rest of the Fellowship may have known more than we did."

"Not counting Merry and Pippin, of course," Sam commented. "They knew less if not as much as we did."

"Well, Gollum knows this path. We have no other choice but to trust him. If anything bad happened to us, then something bad may happen to the Ring. Then he wouldn't be able to get it. It would go strait to Sauron."

"I suppose we do have a common threat," Sam said. "Just no that I'll be right by your side to look after you, Mr. Frodo."

"Thanks, Sam," Frodo said. He really was lucky to have his best friend by his side. Gollum was up ahead of them, giving hand signals for them to walk faster. They did and they proceeded into the great unknown.


	4. The Palantir

The travelers who had a meeting with Saruman earlier that day arrived in Edoras. Soldiers had left this place days prior to go to Helm's Deep, where the Battle of Hornburg took place. It felt a lot safer now that Saruman's armies were defeated. It was night time when they found a place to sleep. Merry and Pippin were delighted to see beds to sleep in.

"I wonder how long it's been since I slept in a bed," Pippin thought out loud.

"Count how many days it's been since we left Lorien," Merry said.

"I mean a real bed in a bedroom," Pippin explained.

"I guess before we left Rivendell, then," Merry answered. "But I could sleep anywhere tonight." He really meant what he said. He felt no worries at that moment, now that they were out of Isengard. "Good night."

Within moments, everybody except for Pippin had fallen asleep. Pippin kept on thinking about the dark globe he had found back in Isengard. Gandalf had taken it from him and had it now. Pippin got up and quietly walked over to where Gandalf was sleeping. He held the globe in a cloth and seemed to be sleeping heavily. The hobbit managed to get it out of his hands without waking the wizard. When he took off the cloth, he stared into the crystal ball. Within moments, it glowed and gave off some sort of power that pierced him. He dropped the ball as he cried, waking his companions and bringing the attention of gaurds.

"So this is the thief!" said Gandalf. "The devilry! What mischief have you done to yourself and to all of us?" He looked at Pippin's face and saw that he was bewildered, and did not seem at all there. "Peregrin Took, come back!"

"Gandalf!" he finally spoke. "Forgive me!"

"Tell me first what you have done!" Gandalf commanded.

"I looked at the ball," Pippin began. "He came and questioned me; and he looked at me. Stars turned into nine bats wheeling around the tower. One began to fly straight towards me. It disappeared, but then he came. 'Who are you?' he said, and I answered, 'A hobbit'. He laughed at me. I don't remember anything else."

"Say no more," Gandalf said. "You have taken no harm. There is no lie in your eyes. A fool, but an honest fool you remain." He left Pippin with Merry and went over to the others.

"How is Pippin?" asked Aragorn.

"All will be well now," Gandalf replied. Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it." Gandalf wrapped the stone in a cloth once again and gave it to Aragorn for safe-keeping.

"This is the _palantir_ of Orthanc, set here by the Kings of Gondor," Aragorn explained. "At last, we know the link between Isengard and Mordor. Now my hour draws near."

"Keep this thing secret," Gandalf told everyone in the room. "We must move. I will ride ahead at once with Pippin."

"Strange powers have our enemies, and strange weaknesses," Theoden commented. "I will keep my nephew Eomer and ten Riders. They shall ride with me at early day. The rest may go with Aragorn and ride as soon as they have a mind."

At that moment, they spotted a winged figure in the moonlight. It flew to the east back where it came from.

"Nazgul!" Gandalf cried. "The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming." Gandalf mounted onto Shadowfax and grabbed Pippin. They rode off together into the east.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"To Minas Tirith," Gandalf said, "before the seas of war surround it. It should take about three or four days for us to get there." As they rode away from Edoras, Pippin slowly began to finally sleep, not knowing exactly what was lying ahead of them.

Aragorn watched as they rode away, and turned to the remaining members of the group that had set out from Rivendell months before.

"So four of the Company still remain," he said. "We will ride on together with the king."

As Theoden and the riders began to ride away, around thirty horsemen not from Rohan followed.

"Halt!" Eomer said to them. "Who rides in Rohan?"

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North I am," one of them said. "We seek Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"And you have found him also!" Aragorn said. "Halbarad! Of all joys this is the least expected!" All of the riders continued to ride as one of the rangers, Elrohir, spoke to Aragorn.

"I bring word to you from my father: _The days are short. If thou art haste, remember the Paths of the Dead_." Aragorn thought about these words. Then he noticed that Halbarad was carrying a staff.

"I brought this gift to you from Rivendell," Halbarad told Aragorn. He handed him the staff. Aragorn carried it with him on their journey.

Throughout the next day, they stopped at Helm's Deep to gather more men to ride with them. While they were there, Merry showed Theoden his sword. He knelt on one knee.

"May I lay the sword of Meriadoc of the Shire on your lap?" he asked the king. "Receive my service if you will!"

"Gladly I will take it," the king answered. "Rise now, Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan. Take your sword and bear it unto good fortune!"

"Where is Aragorn?" Eomer asked out loud.

Aragorn was by himself, away from the other riders. He took the cloth off of the _palantir_ Gandalf asked him to keep safe. He stared into it, and saw Sauron.

"I challenge your armies when they arrive in the land of Gondor, Sauron." The ball glowed, and Sauron indicated that he accepted this challenge. His armies would be expecting Aragorn during the tides of war that would hit Gondor.


	5. Rabbit Stew

Gollum led Frodo and Sam into Ithilien, a land lying between Gondor and Mordor. Sam kept an eye on Gollum when he was asleep at night. He constantly wondered what dreams that creature was having. Was he dreaming of something treacherous? He had no way of knowing. After a while, Sam fell asleep.

When he woke up the next day, he noticed that Gollum had disappeared. He was worried until he saw that Frodo, still asleep, had the Ring around his neck. Gollum hadn't taken it or harmed his master. Gollum returned quietly, carrying two small rabbits in his mouth.

"Smeagol always helps," he said. "He has brought rabbits, nice rabbits."

Sam reached into his bag of gear and got out a small tinder box, two pans, a wooden spoon, a fork, a box full of salt, and a knife. He gathered the wood he needed to start a fire.

"Now, Gollum," he said, "I have another job for you. Go and fill these pans with water and bring them back."

"But what does hobbit want water for?" Gollum asked.

"You'll soon find out," Sam said. "Just go and fetch the water."

Gollum left and returned with the water that Sam had requested. He used the wood he collected to start a fire. Gollum seemed horrified.

"No!" Gollum said to Sam. "Silly foolish hobbits! They mustn't do it!" Peculiarly, his yelling did not wake up his master.

"Mustn't do what?" Sam asked him.

"Fire!" Gollum replied. "It burns, it kills. It will bring enemies, yes it will."

"I'm going to risk it anyhow," Sam retaliated. "I'm going to stew these coneys."

"Stew the rabbits!" squealed Gollum. "Spoil beautiful meat! What for, silly hobbit? They are young, tender, and nice. Eat them!"

"If you give me a coney, then it's mine to cook. Go and catch another and it it however you want. Then we'll both be happy." Sam looked at the rabbits as he began to cook them. "What a hobbit really needs with coney is some, herbs and roots, and especially taters. Maybe a few bay-leaves, some rhyme and sage.

"Smeagol is not pleased," Gollum told him.

"Oh, you're hopeless," Sam said. "Go to sleep."

"We go catch our own rabbit and eat it raw, yes, my precious." Gollum left to get what he wished to eat his own way.

When he was finished stewing the rabbits, Sam woke up Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, I've got a bit of a stew for you. It will do you good.

"I do feel hungry," Frodo said. "What have you stewed?"

"A present from Smeagol," he said. "He brought us some coneys, and now he's left to get one for himself and eat it raw."

The hobbits ate the rabbit stew in delight. Gollum still had yet to return. When they finished, they started hearing voices. It wasn't Gollum's voice, but rather the voice of some men. Four men appeared with spears in their hands. Frodo got out Sting, the sword that his uncle Bilbo had given him before he left Rivendell.

"I am Faramir, captain of Gondor," one of them said. "Are you two servants of the Dark Tower, or of the White?"

"We are neither," Frodo answered. "We are just travelers."

"What may your errand be?" Faramir asked. "And where is the third of your company? The skulking fellow that we saw with his nose in the pool down yonder?"

"I don't know where he is," Frodo said. "He is a chance companion we met upon our road. If you see him again, spare him. Frodo is my name, and this is my companion Samwise. We are Hobbits of the Shire. We traveled from Rivendell with seven other companions. One we lost at Moria and the others we left at Parth Galen."

"Above the falls of Rauros?" Faramir asked. Frodo nodded. "Did one of your companions happen to be Boromir, son of Denethor?"

"You knew him?" Frodo asked.

"Of course I did," Faramir replied. "He was my brother, and I found him dead in a boat on the Great River."

"Dead?" Frodo said in disbelief.

"He had Orc arrows pierced in him," Faramir said. The hobbits could tell from the emotion in his face that he was telling the truth. "Come with us to Henneth Annun. It is not safe here. There could be orcs about in this land."

Frodo and Sam looked at each other and agreed. They still wondered where Gollum was. Wherever he was, Frodo was sure that he'd find them sooner or later. That is, unless he was to be harmed by anyone passing through this land.


	6. The Passing of the Grey Company

Riders followed Theoden by the mountains that served as a border between Rohan and Gondor. There were now as many men that could be gathered for the great battle to come.

"The muster of Rohan will be held three days from now," Eomer told Aragorn.

"Then, by your leave, lord, I must take new counsel for myself and my kindred. We must ride our own rode. I will take the Paths of the Dead."

"If truth be in such paths," said Theoden, "their gate is in Dunharrow; but no living man may pass it."

"If you seek the Paths of the Dead," Eomer said, "then our parting is come." He was full of much doubt that he would never see Aragorn again when he left to take the Paths of the Dead.

"That road I will take, nonetheless," Aragorn said. "But in battle, we may meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor should stand between us."

"It is your doom, maybe," said Theoden, "that to tread strange paths that others dare not. Farewell!"

"Farewell, lord!" said Aragorn. He then turned to Merry. "Farewell, Merry! Legolas and Gimli will hunt with me, but we shall not forget you."

"I really don't want to get left behind as if I'm some heavy baggage," Merry said.

"Worry not," Aragorn said to him. "I believe that your path lies with the king. We shall meet again in the realm of Gondor." Merry looked a little more hopeful. Nobody noticed that Theoden had a look that indicated he didn't believe that Merry would see Aragorn in Gondor. He kept his mouth shut at this time.

"Good-bye," said Merry. He was still feeling a bit depressed now that all of his friends, including Pippin, were riding off without him.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the rangers rode off into the east. They all knew how dangerous it would be to take the Paths of the Dead.

"Why should we take the Paths of the Dead?" Gimli asked. "It is a fell name."

"It is the fastest way to get to the shores of Gondor and stop the enemy fleet," Aragorn answered. "You can both change your minds about coming." He was speaking to Gimli and Legolas.

"Dark ways, doubtless," Gimli said. "But I will go with you on the Paths of the Dead, and to whatever end they may lead."

"I will also come," Legolas said, "for I do not fear the Dead."

Just then, Theoden's niece Eowyn appeared to speak to Aragorn. She was full of worry for him.

"Lord, you must not go," she said. "You are weary."

"Be not troubled for us," Aragorn said to her. "I ride on an errand most urgent."

"Is it then in your errand that you seek death?" Eowyn asked.

"I go on a path appointed," Aragorn said.

"If you must go, then I will follow," she said. "I wish to face peril in battle."

"Your duty is with your people," he answered. Eowyn watched as he and his fellow riders turned rode away, not knowing whether or not there was hope on the path that they were taking.


	7. Henneth Annun

Frodo and Sam followed Faramir and his men to Henneth Annun. Faramir was staring at The Ring that was hanging from Frodo's neck. He could not help but wonder if it had some great importance.

"Why do you carry that Ring," Faramir asked. "Is it of great importance?"

"That is only for our Company to know," Frodo said.

"What concerns Boromir concerns me," Faramir said. "And I can tell that The Ring does not belong to you."

"If it should belong to anyone," Frodo began, "then it should belong to Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is descended from Isuldir Elendil's son. Abd the sword that he bears was Elendil's sword."

"So, if what you say is true, then the sword of Elendil comes to Minas Tirith," Faramir said. "Tell me, who was it that fell in Moria?"

"It was Gandalf the Grey, though you may know him under a different name," Frodo said.

"Mithrandir," Faramir said. "So Mithrandir is lost. Times are far darker now than I thought. I wonder if there is still hope at all in this world." They were now approaching their camp in the cave at Henneth Annun. "Well, here is our refuge. Not a place of great ease, but here you may pass the night in peace."

The two hobbits had supper with the men of Gondor. They had wine, bread, meat, fruit, and cheese. This was the best meal that they had had in a while. When they were done, Faramir led Frodo and Sam to the back of the cave where he began to speak to the hobbits.

"Tell me of Boromir," Faramir said. "What was the last thing you remember him doing?"

"I'd rather not say," Frodo replied.

"Why not? You must tell me. I have to know what my brother did before he died. Perhaps some heroic deed if he did do one. Why ever did you two leave him."

"A fine man as your brother was," Sam started, "he wanted the Enemy's Ring for himself from the moment he first saw it! That's why my master left him. He couldn't trust him."

"Sam!" Frodo exclaimed.

"There I go again, Mr. Frodo. Always opening my big mouth. I've revealed to much, and I'm sorry for that Mr. Frodo."

"So," Faramir said, "my brother tried to take the Ring of Sauron before he died."

"If it's any consolation," Frodo said, "The Ring is powerful enough to drive someone mad. Even my own uncle almost tried taking it from me. The Ring brought out the bad in Boromir, but he was a good man otherwise." He hoped that his words comforted Faramir.

"You two should get some rest," Faramir said. Frodo and Sam found a place to lie down and began to sleep."

A while later, Faramir bent over Frodo. Frodo was frightened and worried that he was undergoing the same transformation that his brother had gone through.

"There is nothing to fear," Faramir said. "We just saw something that you might want to see." They walked over to the forbidden pool and saw Gollum swimming in it. A few men stood with them. "Now what would you say that it is, Anborn?"

"It has four limbs and dives manwise," Anborn answered. "I have my bow here, and I have posted other archers."

"Shall we shoot," Faramir said as he turned to Frodo.

"No!" Frodo said. I beg you not to. "He does not know that men are concealed here. He is allured here by The Ring that he once bore."

"_He_ bore it?" said Faramir. "So he is after The Ring, then?"

"Either that or fish," Frodo said, looking down at Gollum. Gollum grabbed a fish from the water and began eating it. "Spare this creature. Mithrandir would have bidden you not to slay him. He was my guide until you found us and took us."

"Go on and get him," Faramir said. "But try to stay out of the water." Frodo followed Faramir's instructions.

"Nice fish," Gollum said. "Precious is lost. Dirty, nasty hobbits. Gone and left us, _gollum_. Only poor Smeagol alone."

"Smeagol!" Frodo called softly. "Master has come to look for you. Master is here. Come, Smeagol! Men will kill you if they find you here. There's no time. Bring fish with you."

"Nice master! Nice hobbit, come back for poor Smeagol. Good Smeagol comes." Gollum followed Frodo up to a point where men appeared and picked him up.

"Don't hurt him," Frodo told the men. "Smeagol! They won't hurt you. Trust master!" The men tied Gollum up and left him in a corner.

"What oath will you swear never to return to this forbidden place?" Faramir asked.

"Smeagol promoses to the Precious, promises faithfully. Never come again, never speak, no never!"

"Very good," Faramir said. "I surrender you to your master. You are under doom of death. But while you walk with Frodo, you are safe for our part." Gollum was freed and slept near Frodo and Sam for the night.


	8. The Paths of the Dead

Aragorn and his company rode from Dunharrow to the Dimholt. They were on a path that led to a door. This door was the entrance to the tunnel in the Haunted Mountain. All was very silent until Gimli spoke.

"My blood runs chill." Nobody else spoke except for Halbarad.

"This is an evil door, and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless."

"We must go on," said Aragorn. "For if ever we come through this darkness, many leagues lie beyond, and every hour that is lost there will bring triumph of Sauron nearer. Follow me!"

Aragorn led the way beyond the door and into the tunnel of darkness. Even the horses were willing to go in; they were very loyal to their riders. The Dunedain went inside, followed by Legolas. Gimli was in the back, still in front of the entrance.

"Here is a thing unheard of!" Gimli said. "An elf will go underground and a dwarf dare not!" He finally summoned the strength and courage to follow his companions into the darkness.

They all walked through the passage for a while. The road was wide and led to an empty space where there were no walls on either side. Aragorn looked to his left and saw something glittering. He walked towards it as he carried his torch.

"Does he feel no fear?" Gimli muttered. In any other cave, I would have been the first to run at the gleam of gold. But not here! Let it lie!"

Aragorn ignored the dwarf's words and kept getting near. There he saw the bones of a mighty man. Aragorn did not touch the skeleton, but he began to speak.

"Hither shall the flowers of _simbelmyne_ come never unto world's end. Nine mounds and seven there are now green with grass, and through all the long years he has lain at the door that he could not unlock. Whither does it lead? Why would he pass? None shall ever know!"

There was no answer. They kept walking the path as they heard the tinkling of water. Suddenly, some ghosts started appearing in the air. They were ghosts of men on horses carrying spears and banners.

"The Dead are following," said Legolas.

"They have been summoned," said Elladan.

At last, they came to the end of the path and reached a ravine. They saw a large crack in the wall and went through it. When they got outside, they saw a river that flowed through the Morthond Vale.

"Friends," Aragorn said. "Forget your weariness! Ride now, ride! We must come to the Stone of Erech ere this day passes, and long still is the way." They rode and saw the King of the Dead when they reached Erech. "The King of the Dead. Oathbreakers, why have ye come?"

"To fulfill our oath and have peace," the King of the Dead said.

"The hour is come at last," said Aragorn. "Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin, and ye shall come after me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart forever. For I am Elessar, Isuldur's heir of Gondor." At that moment, Aragorn raised his staff and the sword of Elendil.

Aragorn and his company began running south and the Dead followed. He was commanding an army strong enough to match Sauron's forces.


	9. Journey to the Crossroads

It was morning and Frodo and Sam had finished breakfast. Faramir had given them enough food and water to last them for the days to come.

"That should be enough," Faramir said. "Do not drink any of the water that flows from the Valley of Living Death. I really wish that you weren't taking the Morgul-Vale."

"Gollum says it's the safest way in," Frodo said.

"Maybe," Faramir said. "Just be careful when you pass Minas Morgul. Much darkness lies in that city."

"Thank you for the warning, Faramir," Sam said. "I will be protecting my master and keeping an eye on Gollum."

"I hope that you do," Faramir said. "Evil can be closer than you two think. I hope that you travel safely on your path."

"Most gracious host," Frodo said as he bowed, "I looked for no friendship upon this way as you have shown. To have found it turns evil to great good."

"I must turn now to Osgiliath. Go with the good will of all good men," Faramir said. Frodo, Sam, and Gollum left and turned southward. The hobbits followed Gollum for miles.

"Do you know where we are?" Frodo asked Gollum.

"Yes, Master. Dangerous places. This is the road from the Tower of the Moon. Hobbits must hurry. We can't use this road. Cruel peoples come this way."

They got off of the path and started traveling through the woods in the east. It was dark, and they heard no noise. They saw nothing move in this land. What they could see, however, was the red light coming from Mordor in the east.

"Which way do we go from here?" asked Frodo. "Is that the opening of the Morgul Valley?"

"Need we think about it yet?" said Sam. Surely we're not going to move anymore for now, are we?"

"Perhaps not, perhaps not," said Gollum. "But we must go soon, to the Cross-roads. That's the way over there, yes, Master."

They kept on walking in the direction that would lead them to the Cross-roads. On the way there, Frodo and Sam spotted a fallen statue of an old king. The sun started shining on the king's head.

"Look, Sam!" Frodo said. "Look! The king has got a crown again!" The beautiful sight gave Frodo some hope. "They cannot conquer forever."

"We better keep moving on to the Cross-roads before Gollum gets into one of his bad moods," Sam said. Frodo agreed and kept on walking.


	10. Minas Tirith

_As beacons lit across the mountains, Gandalf the White and Peregrin Took rode into the realm of Gondor and entered the white city of Minas Tirith, where they met the steward Denethor_.

Gandalf and Pippin entered Denethor's throne room. There he sat on his throne. Gandalf and Pippin walked closer to him.

"Hail, Lord and Steward of Minas Tirith, Denethor son of Ecthelion!" Gandalf said. "I am come with counsel and tidings in this dark hour."

"Dark indeed is the hour," said Denethor. "Though all signs forebode that the doom of Gondor is drawing nigh, less now to me is that darkness than my own darkness. You bring with you one who saw my son die. Is this he?"

"It is," said Gandalf.

"My Boromir!" Denethor said. "Now we have need of you. Faramir should have gone in his stead."

"He would have gone," said Gandalf. "But Boromir claimed the errand and would not suffer any other way to have it. He was a masterful man."

Just then, Pippin noticed that Denethor was holding two halves of a horn, one half in each hand.

"That is the horn that Boromir always wore!" cried Pippin.

"I heard it blowing dim upon the northern marches thirteen days ago, and the River brought it to me, broken." Denethor paused for a moment and then looked at Pippin again. "What say you to that, Halfling?"

"I stood beside him, as he blew the horn," Pippin said. "But no help came. Only more orcs. The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many. He died to save us, my kinsman Meriadoc and myself. I will offer my service in payment of my debt."

"I accept your service," Denethor said. "You may only stop serving me when I order you to or if death take you. Now tell me your full tale."

_Denethor's men brought some food for his guests. As they sat around for a meal, Pippin told the steward the story of his journey from leaving the Shire up until his arrival in Minas Tirith. When they were finished having discussions, Pippin and the wizard headed to their quarters._

"Are you angry with me, Gandalf?" asked Pippin. "I did the best I could."

"You did indeed!" Gandalf said. "You are now sworn to his service. I do not know what put it into your head, or your heart, to do that. But it was well done. You are at his command, and he will not forget. Be wary still! The darkness has begun. There will be no dawn."


	11. The Muster of Rohan

_While the men of Gondor prepared for an attack from Sauron, the men of Rohan spotted the beacon that signaled Gondor's call for help. The riders had reached Harrowdale._

"Hail, Lord of the Mark," Eowyn said to her uncle.

"And you, Eowyn," said Theoden, "is all well for you?"

"All is well," she answered. "It was a weary road for the people to take."

"Where is Aragorn?" Eomer asked. "Is he still here?"

"No, he is gone," said Eowyn.

"You are grieved," Theoden said. "What happened? Tell me, did he speak of that road?" He pointed towards the Haunted Mountain. "Of the Paths of the Dead?"

"Yes, lord," said Eowyn. "And he has passed into the shadow from which none have returned. I could not dussuade him. He is gone."

"Then our hope dwindles," Eomer said. "We must ride without him."

"The Paths of the Dead?" Merry said out loud. He had been listening to the discussion. "They have all left me now. They have all gone to some doom." He was not just referring to Aragorn and his company, but also to the rest of the Fellowship. "I must go where you go, my lord."

"Master Meriadoc," Theoden said, "I need no more tonight. But be ready to my call as soon as the Sun has risen." Theoden wasn't sure that he wanted Merry to ride with him to war. It was too dangerous for the hobbit he came to know. He watched as Merry walked away to sleep for the night.

The next day, Merry was awakened by a tall man.

"Wake up!" he said to him. "The king calls for you."

"But the Sun hasn't risen, yet," Merry said. He noticed that it was still dark.

"It will not rise today, nor ever again, one would think under this cloud," the man said. "But time does not stand still, though the Sun be lost. Make haste!" He went outside and saw the king.

"I am going to war, Master Meriadoc," Theoden said. "In a little while I shall take the road. I release you from my service, but not from my friendship. You shall abide here, and if you will, you shall serve the Lady Eowyn, who will govern the folk in my stead."

"But lord," Merry began, "aas all my friends have gone to battle, I should be ashamed to stay behind."

"But we ride on horses tall and swift," the king explained, "and great though your heart be, you cannot ride on such beasts."

"Come now, Meriadoc!" Eowyn called. Merry walked over to her. She looked at him and started whispering. "Aragorn requested that I give you gear for battle." She took him to a room where armor lay waiting for him. "Take all these things, and bear them good fortune! Farewell now."

Merry put on the armor and went outside to where the riders were. He watched as they left the place and rode off to war, following the Theoden. Just then, a warrior clad in armor arrived on a horse.

"You wish to go whither the Lord of the Mark goes," the rider said. "I see it in your face."

"I do," said Merry.

"Then you shall go with me. I will bear you before me." Merry got onto the horse and hid under the rider's cloak so that other riders wouldn't see him and report him to the king.

"Thank you, sir, though I do not know your name."

"Do you not? Then call me Dernhelm."

And so, Merry rode to war with Dernhelm.


	12. The Stairs of Cirith Ungol

Frodo and Sam continued following Gollum as they left the cross-roads behind them. They were in sight of Minas Morgul.

"We must go," said Gollum as he tugged at Frodo's cloak. "We mustn't stand here. Make haste!" They continued walking on the road until Frodo stopped and looked at Sam.

"I must rest a while, Sam," Frodo said. "It's heavy on me."

"Not here, no," Gollum said as he tugged on Frodo's cloak again. "Not rest here. " At that moment, they spotted Orcs marching from the city to the bridge. "Come away! Climb, climb!"

"Come, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "He's right again. We can't stay here."

"All right," Frodo said, sounding half asleep. "I will try." Just then, a blue flame sprang up from the tower. Frodo heard a piercing screech. It came from the Lord of the Nine Riders. He was the one who stabbed Frodo on Weathertop several months earlier. Frodo followed his companions to the stairs. "The storm has burst at last. Will Faramir get across in time?" He fell into a deep sleep for a while.

"Wake up, Mr. Frodo! They're gone." Sam was right. The entire army of Minas Morgul had gone away towards Gondor.

"They mustn't think danger has passed," Gollum said. "It hasn't. Make haste!" He led the hobbits up the steps that went into the mountain. "Steps. Lots of steps. Must be careful."

All three of them kept on climbing. The hobbits felt pain at certain points, but managed to get far.

"We're up," Gollum said. "First stair's past. Clever hobbits climb so high, very clever hobbits. Just a few more steps and that's all, yes."

It was more than a few steps. Sam and Frodo felt dizzy as they continued going up the stairs.

"There's another stair still," Gollum said. "Much longer stair."

"Longer, did you say?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yess, longer," said Gollum. "But not so difficult. Hobbits have climbed the Straight Stair. Next comes the Winding Stair."

Sam remembered when he had asked Gollum what came after the Winding Stairs. He and his master later learned that the steps would lead to a tunnel. What was in that tunnel, the hobbits didn't know. For all they knew, it could've been a gaurded tunnel. Either way, they had no other choice but to keep climbing.


	13. The Siege of Gondor

Faramir and his soldiers were waited in the Gondorean city of Osgiliath. The city sat on the Great River known as Anduin. It was a bridge between the lands of Gondor in the west and Ithilien in the east.

The men watched as the army that had come out of Minas Morgul marched towards Osgiliath. The Witch King was leading thousands of orcs against the men that were defending the city.

"Attack!" Faramir commanded. "For the land of Gondor!" Men followed his command and ran to the east with their swords and shields already out. The orcs were already running into the city with their own weapons. Spears and arrows pierced flesh as the sharp edges of swords cut into weak points. Much blood spilled on stone. Faramir noticed the massive amount of casualties and realized that it was impossible to protect this city from the opposing forces.

"Retreat!" Faramir cried. "Retreat to Minas Tirith!" The surviving men turned westward and began running to the White City. Orcs continued to attack as men tried to escape.

One morning, knights brought a wounded man into Denethor's chamber. The man looked very familiar to the steward. When the helmet was removed, Denethor could see the face of his youngest son, Faramir. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be dead in the eyes of the steward.

"My son has returned," Denethor said. "He suffers the same fate as my eldest son." Denethor felt the same pain he felt on the day he learned of Boromir's death. "He is dying."

"Do not weep, lord," Pippin said. "Perhaps he will get well. Have you asked Gandalf?"

"Comfort me not with wizards!" Denethor said. "The fool's hope has failed. I sent my son out into needless peril, and here he lies with poison in his veins. The House of the Stewards has failed." At this point, Denethor looked at all of his servants. "I must stay beside my son. He might still speak before the end, but that is near. Follow whom you will."

Knights gathered together and searched for Gandalf. They found him looking towards the east.

"They are coming this way," the wizard said. "We must prepare for the siege."

And so, Gandalf was left in charge as Denethor stayed with his son. The men of Gondor began firing arrows at the orcs. Some of the orcs were carrying torches that were soon used to burn the first circle of Minas Tirith. Many fled from the first circle as it was covered by flames.


	14. Shelob

At last, the Winding Stairs were behind Frodo, Sam, and Gollum. They came to the entrance of the tunnel in the mountain. Out of the three of them, Gollum was the only one who knew its name: Torech Ungol.

"Is this the only way, Smeagol?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, we must go this way now."

"Do you mean to say you've been through this hole?" Sam asked. He couled smell a foul stench coming from the inside of the tunnel. "Phew! But perhaps you don't mind bad smells."

"He doesn't know what we minds, does he, Precious? No, he doesn't. But Smeagol can bear things. Yes, he's been through."

"If it's the only way," Frodo said, "we must take it."

They entered the tunnel. It had many passages in it. The hobbits did their best to follow Gollum through the dark, smelly place. After walking for a while, they lost Gollum.

"Which way has Gollum gone?" Sam asked. "And why didn't he wait?"

"Smeagol!" Frodo called. There was no answer.

"He's really gone this time," Sam said. "This is where he meant to bring us. Gollum! If I ever lay hands on you again, you'll be sorry for it." Suddenly, he heard the frightening noise of something big. "There's something worse than Gollum about."

Frodo and Sam ran through the tunnel until they spotted cobwebs created by a giant spider. Frodo pulled out Sting, the elven-blade that his uncle Bilbo had given him. He used it to cut through the webs so that they could pass. When he was done, they kept pressing until they found an exit. Just when they thought they were free, the giant spider known as Shelob stung Frodo. Sam's master fell onto the ground, not moving. Sam grabbed Sting and pointed it at Shelob.

"You've hurt my master, you brute, and you'll pay for it!" Sam cried. The light from the blade was enough to scare Shelob away. She went back into her lair as she shrieked. Sam looked at Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called. "Don't leave me hear all alone. It's your Sam calling. Don't go where I can't follow! Wake up, Mr. Frodo!" There was no answer from his master. "He's not asleep, dead! What shall I do?" Sam looked at the Ring around Frodo's neck. "Go on? Is that what I've got to do?" Sam took the Ring. "I must finish the Quest for you, Mr. Frodo. If I can, I will come back for you."

Sam was about to leave Frodo when he heard two Orcs approaching. He hid behind a rock and watched as they discovered Frodo's body.

"Who's that dead fellow, Shagrat?" one of them asked.

"This fellow isn't dead, Gorbag," said the other. "When Shelob's hunting, she gives 'em a jab in the neck and they go limp. That's when she has her way with them. I'm going to put him right up in the chamber." Shagrat and Gorbag picked Frodo up and took him into the tower. Sam followed them, but the doors were closed by the time he got to the tower.

"Frodo!" Sam cried as he slammed into the doors.


	15. The Pyre of Denethor

Pippin had to inform someone about Denethor's madness. He found Gandalf riding on his horse Shadowfax. He was leading the Gondorean men against the evil forces. They were made up of orcs and Haradians on beasts called _mumakil_. The Black Rider was flying on his fell beast in the distance.

"Gandalf!" cried Pippin. "The Lord is out of his mind. I am afraid he will kill himself, and kill Faramir too. He is not dead, and they will burn him alive. Can't you save Faramir?"

"Maybe I can," said Gandalf, "but evil and sorrow will come of this." He was right. Lives of others would be lost if he left to just save Faramir. Seeing as nobody else could help Faramir, he decided to go and save him. They rode to the Tombs where Denethor kept Faramir.

"What is this, my lord?" the qizard asked the steward. "The houses of the dead are no places for the living. Where is your son, Faramir?"

"He lies within," said Denethor, "burning, already burning. They have set a fire in his flesh. But soon all shall be burned." Faramir was lying on a table with wood underneath it. Denethor, standing next to Faramir, watched as Gandalf went over to him as his staff shone a light. "Do not take my son from me! He calls for me."

"He calls," said Gandalf, "but you cannot come to him yet. He must seek healing on the threshold of death."

"He will not wake again," said Denethor. "Battle is vain. Why should we wish to live longer? Why should we not go to death side by side?"

"Authority is not given to you to order the hour of your death," answered Gandalf. He pulled Faramir away from the flames.

"You have already stolen half my son's love," Denethor said. He jumped onto the table and broke his staff. He through the pieces into the fire to make it grow until it burned him alive. He held the _palantir_ as he died.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," said Gandalf.

Faramir woke up, still ill with a fever. He looked at the pyre where his father had died.

"I'm sorry, Faramir," Gandalf said. "Take this man to a place of healing," he said to the servants in the room.

"This is not the first halfling that I have seen," Faramir said as he looked at Pippin.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam!" Pippin realized. Faramir nodded.

"When did you last see them?" Gandalf asked.

"A few days ago, in Ithilien," Faramir answered. "The creature that once bore the Ring was leading them into the Morgul Vale." The servants picked up Faramir and took him away from the Tombs.

"Gandalf?" Pippin said as the wizard stared into space.

"Cirith Ungol," Gandalf said. "Why ever would Frodo go there? And the Morgul host… I wonder if they made it through safely."


	16. The Tower of Cirith Ungol

Sam was standing in front of the tower's stone door. He kept on slamming himself against it. At last, he got it open. He wondered how he would get through all the orcs inside. His thought turned to the Ring.

"Just when being invisible would be really useful, I can't use the Ring! So what's to be done?" He saw two orcs coming out and ran at them. "Come on, you miserable sluggards!" As they got near him, Sam stabbed them with Sting. He ran inside the tower. "Well, come on somebody!"

There was no answer. As he went further inside, he saw many dead orcs lying on the floor. They could have been fighting over something. He guessed that Frodo would be in a chamber high up and started walking up the stairs.

"The whole tower climbs backwards-like," Sam said aloud. "I'd better follow these lights." As he kept going, he spotted another orc. "Just show me the way up, or I'll skin you!" The orc didn't answer. It appeared that he was fighting Shagrat at the top of the tower.

"Curse you, Snaga, you little maggot!" Shagrat said. Snaga ran down the stairs.

"You up there," Sam said, "you dunghill rat! Come and face me!"

"Alright," growled Snaga. Snaga ran at Sam, holding a whip in its hand. Sam cut off the hand that held the whip and killed Snaga with Sting. He got to the top and killed Shagrat by stabbing him in the chest. Gorbag got away with Frodo's mail shirt, for that was what the orcs had been fighting over. Sam saw his master lying on the floor with his torso exposed.

"Mr. Frodo, my dear!" cried Sam.

"Am I still dreaming?" Frodo asked. "But the other dreams were horrible."

"You're not dreaming at all, Master," said Sam. "It's real. It's me. I've come."

"They've taken everything, Sam," said Frodo.

"No, not everything, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "I took the Ring and kept it safe. It's around my neck now, and a terrible burdon it is. But I suppose you must take it back."

"You've got it?" gasped Frodo. "Give it to me at once! You Can't have it, you thief!" Frodo startled Sam. He gave the Ring back to his master. :What have I said? Forgive me! It is the horrible power of the Ring."

"I understand, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "As we're in Mordor, we'd best dress up Mordor-fashion. It'll have to be orc-stuff for us, I'm afraid. You stay here. I shan't be long."

"Take care Sam!" Frodo said as Sam went down to look for something they could wear. After a while, he came back with some orc armour. They put it on and left the tower. They were walking through Mordor now.


	17. The Battle of Pelennor Fields

Pelennor Fields was filled with many of Sauron's servants. It appeared that they would emerge victorious in the war against Gondor. The Witch-king kept on riding his fell beast and taking lives as the Sun rose. There in the horizon, the light revealed the riders of the Rohirrim. King Theoden, their leader, was up at the front. Eomer was at his side.

"Ride now," Theoden cried, "Ride to Gondor!"

The riders rode swiftly through the battlefield. Among them was the hobbit Meriadoc Brandybuck, who was riding with the one called Dernhelm. All riders drew out their swords and cut through orcs as they advanced. The men of Gondor could see now that they were not alone in this conflict.

"To me!" cried Theoden as he led his people. "Up Eorlingas! Fear no darkness!"

Some of the riders were killed, while others survived. After witnessing many casualties, the Lord of the Nazgul flew downward, carrying a mace. The winged creature swooped down and dug its claws into the king. The Black Rider swung his mace at Theoden. It was too much for him, and he fell. Merry and Dernhelm witnessed the horror of it all. Tears began to fill Dernhelm's eyes. Merry got off the horse and ran to the king.

"My lord!" Merry cried. There was no answer from Theoden. Instead, Merry heard Dernhelm speak to the Lord of the Nazgul.

"Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!"

"Come not between the Nazgul and his prey!" the Ringwraith said.

"Do what you will," Dernhelm said, drawing a sword, "but I will hinder it, if I may."

"Hinder me? Thou foul. No living man may hinder me!"

"But no living man am I!" said Dernhelm, taking off her helmet. "You look upon a woman. Eowyn, I am. You stand between me and my lord and kin. Begone! I will smite you if you touch him!" Eowyn lifted her sword and raised her shield. She managed to block the attacks that came from the winged creature. She managed to slay it by cutting into its head. The Nazgul Lord got off of his steed held his mace. With a couple of swing, he managed to break Eowyn's shield and the arm that wielded it.

"Eowyn!" Merry cried. He had to do something to save her from certain doom. He ran towards the Ringwraith and stabbed him in the back of the knee. The Ringwraith was distracted by the pain as Eowyn got up from the ground and stabbed him in the face, causing her sword to break. The Witch-king of Angmar was no more.

"Farewell, Master Merry!" Theoden said to the hobbit. "My body is broken. I go to my fathers."

"Forgive me, lord," Merry said, "as I broke your command."

"Grieve not!" the king said as he smiled. "It is forgiven. Great heart will not be denied. Live now in blessedness." Theoden could see Eomer and some knights riding up to him. "You must be king after me, Eomer."

"Yes, my lord," Eomer said. He was filled with grief as he watched his uncle. He saw Eowyn crawl up to the king.

"You were dearer than a daughter, Eowyn," the king said to her. "Thank you." Those were Theoden's last words before he died.

The battle continued as the news of Theoden's death was spread to other men. Out on the Anduin, everyone could see ships approaching. These were the Corsairs of Umbar. It seemed to the men that all hope was lost. However, that hope still remained as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came off of the ship. With them were the rangers and the Dead, ready to take on their enemies. They all went into Pelennor Fields, where Aragorn came to Eomer.

"Thus we meet again," Aragorn said, "though all the hosts of Mordor lay between us."

"You come none too soon, my friend," said Eomer. "Much loss and sorrow has befallen us."

"Then let us avenge it," Aragorn suggested. After much fighting and labor, the armies of Mordor were defeated. Their bodies were lying on the ground with those of men who had been killed. This was a victory for the West.


	18. Meetings

_So ended the Battle of Pelennor Fields. The city of Minas Tirith was safe, and the Dead had earned their rest after fulfilling their oath. In the aftermath of the battle, Pippin went out and found Merry struggling to walk away from the battlefield as other men passed by._

"Well, Merry!" Pippin said. "Thank goodness I have found you!"

"Where is the king?" Merry asked. "And Eowyn?"

"They have gone up to the citadel," Pippin said. "Poor old Merry! How glad I am to see you again! Are you hurt or wounded?"

"No," Merry answered. "I don't think so. But I can't use my right arm, Pippin, not since I stabbed him."

"You better come with me," Pippin said. Merry leaned on Pippin as they walked towards the White City.

"Are you going to bury me?" Merry asked.

"No!" Pippin said, surprised by Merry's question. "We are going to the Houses of Healing."

When they got into Minas Tirith, a couple of men got each of the hobbits on their horses and brought them to the Houses of Healing. There, Merry was put on a bed where he could rest. Eowyn and Faramir were also lying in beds. Aragorn and Gandalf entered the room.

"Strider!" Merry cried. "I guessed it was you in the black ships. How did you do it?"

"There is mot time yet for travelers' tales," said Aragorn. "You'll be healed, Master Brandybuck, after having faced the Black Rider. I've made sure that these healers have an herb called_ kingsfoil_."

"I could bring you something to eat," Pippin said, "if they let me."

"They will indeed," said Gandalf. "And anything else that this Rider of Rohan may desire, if it can be found in Minas Tirith, where his name is in honour."

"The Lady Eowyn," Aragorn said to the Warden, "will wish soon to rise and depart, but she should not be permitted to do so. If you can, in any way, restrain her until at least ten days have passed."

"As for Faramir," said Gandalf, "remind him not of the madness of his father."

A while later, Legolas and Gimli walked around the city.

"It is good to learn that they are still alive," said Gimli, "for they cost us great pains in our march over Rohan, and I would not have such pains all wasted." Gimli examined the architecture of Minas Tirith. "There is some good stone-work here, but also some that is less good. When Aragorn comes into his own, I shall offer him the service of stonewrights of the Mountain."

"They need more gardens," Legolas commented. "The houses are dead, and there is too little here that grows and is glad. If Aragorn comes into his own, the people of the Wood shall bring him birds that sing and trees that do not die."

_Later on, a meeting was held between Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas and Gimli. They discussed what the next step in the war against Sauron would be._

"He knows that this precious thing which he lost has been found again," Gandalf explained, "but he does not yet know where it is, or so we hope. He is now in great doubt. He is watching. He sees much and hears much. His Nazgul are still abroad. His Eye is now straining towards us. We cannot achieve victor by arms, but by arms we can give the Ring-bearer his only chance."

"We come now to the very brink," Aragorn said, "where hope and despair are akin. I agree with Gandalf. We should all march to Mordor."

"I have little knowledge of these deep matters," Eomer said, "but I need it not. This I know, that my friend Aragorn helped me and my people, so I will aid him when he calls I will go."

_The debate ended, and the knights of Gondor and Rohan left Minas Tirith and headed to Mordor. Along with them came Legolas the elf, Gimli the dwarf, and Pippin the hobbit. They had to help Frodo and Sam as they traveled through the Land of Shadow._


	19. The Land of Shadow

Sam and Frodo were traveling on a road through Mordor, wearing orc armor to blend in. There were no enemies close by, from what they could tell.

"This won't do, Sam," Frodo said. "If we were real orcs, we ought to be dashing back to the tower, not running away. The first enemy we meet will know us. We must get off this road somehow.

"There's a sheer drop over the wall," Sam said. "We don't have wings."

"Over we go!" Frodo said. They went over the wall and dropped no more than a dozen feet. They were still alive after that fall into a thicket.

"If Shagrat offered me a glass of water, I'd shake his hand," Sam said.

"Don't say such things!" Frodo said. He was getting tired as they walked further. "This mail shirt is heavier than the mithril-coat I had. What's the use of it? We shan't win in fighting."

"But we may have some to do," said Sam. "That Gollum isn't dead."

"The Ring is enough," said Frodo. "The extra weight is killing me. It must go." Frodo flung the orc mail away. "That's better. I can go on now." As they kept walking, Frodo looked up and spotted something. "There's a Black Rider over us." He and Sam crouched under a boulder and sat facing westward until the Ringwraith flew away. They continued walking and found some water.

"Let me drink first, Mr. Frodo. It could be poisonous."

"I think we'll trust our luck together, Sam." Luckily, the water was not poisonous. It was cold and had a bad taste. The hobbits drank some of it anyway. Sam got out his water bottle and filled it up. They looked around and found a place to rest.

"You go to sleep, Mr. Frodo. I reckon the day is nearly over." Frodo fell asleep immediately. Sam stayed awake for a while until he dozed off.

Frodo and Sam woke up together the next morning. Sam gave Frodo his water bottle so that he could have a drink. When they heard the sound of moving rubble, they realized that orcs were about. There they were, marching in their direction.

"We're trapped," Frodo said.

"Come on, you slugs!" said the orc who was leading the line. "This is no time for slouching. Deserting, eh? Or thinking of it?" It was obvious that he didn't know the hobbits weren't orcs. "Get in line and keep moving!" Frodo and Sam followed his command and got in line. The leader got out a whip and used it on them. "Where there's a whip, there's a will, my slugs!"

Frodo and Sam marched with the orcs for some miles, until there came another company that needed to pass.

"Out of the way!" an orc said. One orc pushed another, causing a scuffle. Soon enough, many orcs were drawing out their swords. Both companies were against each other.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said as he saw the opportunity to escape. They left the orcs and got back to their journey to Mt. Doom. Frodo got more tired as days passed by.

"I can't manage it, Sam. It is such a weight to carry."

"Then let me carry it a bit for you, Master. "

"It is mine, I say. Be off!" The madness slowly left Frodo as he realized what he said. "No, Sam. You must understand. It's my burden, and no one else can bear it. I could not give it up now, and if you tried to take it I should go mad."

"I understand. We can lighten the load a bit by getting rid of things we don't need." Frodo knew exactly what Sam was saying, and he agreed. Both of them tossed away their orc gear.

"I'll be an orc no more," Frodo said.

"The sooner we get rid of that Ring, the better," Sam said. Frodo nodded in agreement. They were now in the last stage of their journey.


End file.
